Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a computer-readable recording medium, a computer apparatus, and a computer processing method.
Description of Related Art
In the related art, a sandbox type game in which a player can move an object in a virtual space, generate and place a new object, remove an object to freely make a building, or change a terrain is known. In a sandbox type game, as an object which is a target for movement or placement, a cubic object may be adopted.